Watch Out For the Greasy Girls
by xcoolstorybro
Summary: AU! What if the genders were switched in The Outsiders? Just a scrap I wrote for fun on my phone. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Watch Out For the Greasy Girls A/N: I was bored so yeah. Also I was drawing genderbends of all the characters and they all turned out really good. If someone already made something like this, I apologize, I did not steal your idea or anything, it merely was coincidence. The Outsiders belongs to S.E Hinton. I do not own or have any afflictions. - "Ponygirl Curtis, you are gonna be late for school! Get your ass down here and eat breakfast!" I sighed as I rolled over in my bed. "I'm comin,' Carry!" I lived with my two older sisters—Carry and Sophie Curtis. Our parents died in a car wreck before. Sophie was sixteen. She dropped out of school recently, and works at the gas station as a cashier with her best friend, Stevie Randle. Our group consisted of seven people. Sophie was absolutely beautiful. She had long, layered golden blonde hair, a pretty slim body, perfect soft skin, and a cute, pretty face. She's always so cheerful and peppy. She gets hit on by guys a lot, even by Socs, who are the pretentious 'rich kids' from the west side. We're greasy girls, who are, well, pretty much the opposite if the Socs. And then there's my eldest sister Carry. Short for Carroll. She was tall, beautiful and was, perfect. She probably had the most perfect body ever, as if her body was blessed by the gods. She had long, straight light brown hair. She would be much prettier if she smiled more, even if she was already pretty. As for me, I'm of course the youngest. Ponygirl curtis. (Ain't that a one of a kind name, huh?) I had reddish brown hair that stopped below my heart and parted bangs. I was kinda one of the smallest in our group, and I was the youngest. I wish I could look like my sisters when I grow. My figure was petite, and I had a smaller chest, but I get the compliment, 'cute' a lot. There's Stevie Randle. She was pretty snobbish and didn't like me. The only reason she tolerated me was because I was Sophie's baby sister. She had swirly, long light brown hair that curled down to her hips, she was tall and lean, and her specialty was clothes. Sewing, knitting, embroidery, designing...you name it. Then there's Katrina Matthews. She was the witty and happy-go-lucky one in the group. She had curves going on everywhere, while the rest of us were all thin. I wish I had curves. She had a wavy red bob that looked really pretty on her. She also always wore a mickey shirt, I swear she had at least fifteen of 'em. Mally Winston, short for Mallory, was a real interesting one. She was one hell of a badass, I can tell you. She pickpocketed, stole, swore, smoked, drank...pretty much everything. She had medium length light blonde hair, and always had this expression that just made you feel plain scared. And last and least, there was Johanna Cade. I swear, I never heard her talk before. She was small, bony and had long layered dark hair that covered over her eyes. I felt sorry for her. The socs had done something extremely vile and evil to her before... - I dressed for school, wearing my favorite white tank top and my leather jacket and a black micro-skirt, and some makeup, and, of course, my hairspray. "Ain't you gonna about freeze to death, Ponygirl?" Carry asked me as she served me breakfast. I ate. "It ain't cold out. Besides, it's nothing compared to what me and Carlotta Sheperd did—" And I stopped. "What did you and Carlotta Sheperd do now?" Carry asked me, eyeing me as she washed dishes. "Nothing." I jumped as I heard dishes crash. "Don't start with me, Ponygirl Michelle Curtis." I walked out of the kitchen. "I'm going to school." I walked to school angrily. Carry always picked on me, and it wasn't fair. Just because all I did was read, watch movies and look at sunsets, and she didn't even have a real job! I wondered if things would be different if mom and dad were still here... ~~~ When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind—Marilyn Monroe and a ride home. I was wishing I looked like her, she was stunning and I was, well, 'cute.' I sighed as I walked home, checking for a blade in my back pocket. Nope. I cursed as I yelled at myself in my head. Maybe Carry was right about me needing to use my head more. I decided on watching a movie by myself after school. I didn't feel like seeing Carry, she'd probably lecture me on how Carlotta Sheperd, who was now in a reformatory, was a 'bad example' of a friend. Usually boys carried blades and girls didn't, but after an incident that happened with Johanna, our whole group carried blades then. I looked behind me multiple times as I walked. I swear I heard a car. I walked faster. Yeah, there was a car. A pretty tuff Corvair. I started jogging as I saw a few socs walk out of their car. I felt them pull me into an alley as they cackled. I felt a rush of fear ran through me as I felt a socy boy's hand on my neck as the other socy boys laughed. "Hmmhmm...what do we have here...a pretty little greasy whore, out all alone..." His fingers were playing with the hem of my shirt. I tried breaking free but the socs had held my whole body against the wall. "Don't worry. We just want a little fun, greasy girl..." His hand traveled up my shirt then. "No! Stop!" I screamed as I tried to wiggle free, but a boy had a blade against my neck as I gulped. "Quiet, or I'll cut you." Of course, I didn't shut up. They aggressively blindfolded me as I felt the boy's hand grazing over my chest... Then, I heard yelling, and I was free. I was too tired to walk so I fell and I felt someone shake me. "Pony, you okay?" I was unblindfolded. "Carry...stop shaking me...please..." "Sorry," she said, annoyed. She carried me in her arms as Sophie was there too. "Ponygirl, it's alright. We're takin' you home." "What did those disgusting socs do to you?" I wasn't gonna cry. This was nothing compared to what they did to Johanna. "They...they touched me..." There was nothing more to say after that. Carry had threw me onto my bed after we got home. And there really was nothing to do anymore. I only wondered how it'll all stop. 


	2. Chapter 2

Watch Out For the Greasy Girls

CHAPTER 2

A/N: SORRY FOR THE AWKWARD SPACING IN THE FIRST CHAPTER.

PLEASE FOLLOW MY INSTAGRAM!

Cantarellaa (main)  
the_ponyboy_crew (My Outsiders fanpage)

The Outsiders belongs to S.E Hinton. I do not own or have any afflictions.

Mally had invited us to watch a drive in movie, but the only ones who showed up with her were Johanna and I.

We sat to watch a movie, about a party, I think. I don't know.

Three boys were whispering as they sat down in front of us. They were both really cute.

They were also socs. I felt for a blade in my pocket just in case.

One had combed back red hair and was really cute. Oh boy, oh boy. I was blushing. The other one had dark shaggy hair. He was cute too, but the red headed one was real cute. And there was another one beside them, a mean looking one with messy hair.

"Man, some cute girls sitting behind us," the mean looking boy had said loudly.

The two other boys had only ate their snacks faster.

I cleared my throat as Johanna quietly announced she was going to get a coke.

Mally bit her cheek as she blinked, trying to watch the movie as the boy in front of us had stretched, his arms stretching back and his hand feeling Mally's chest.

"Get your hands of me and shut your trap," Mally had said.

The boy turned around. "Damn, you're cute. Aren't you that hot JD girl I read about in the paper?"

Johanna had come back, sitting beside me. Her eyes widened as she went white. She tapped my arm.

"Look, that boy flirting with Mallory. He has the rings...the rings that..."

She started stuttering as I tried to calm her down.

"How bout you and I hit it up back at my place, huh sweetie?" The boy had started violating Mally as she aggressively fought back.

"Leave her alone," Johanna had said loudly, standing up and glaring.

The boy stopped, looked at her with bewilderment, and walked away. Some people threw popcorn at him as he walked.

"Thanks, Jo," Mally had thanked, hugging her. "But I'm gonna run. I just hope the other ones won't join in."

"We won't," the redhead said, turning around along with the other one. Mally had made a face and left.

"Your friend seems really...nice." I mumbled.

"That's Bob. He's...We're not really fond of that kid, he just orders people around."

"How old are y'all?" The dark haired one asked, sipping his drink, changing the subject.

"Fourteen," I said.

"Sixteen," Johanna said. "Our friend Mallory is eighteen."

"Hmm...I thought both of y'all were fourteen...you're both dolls, though."

"I'm Charlie Valance. And this is my friend Martin."

We said hi to them.

There was a bit of a silence. "Why don't you pretty girls sit with us? We can protect you," Martin offered.

Johanna and I shrugged and sat beside them.

"Hey, greasy girls...are you ready for some nice, sexy fun?" I heard a deep voice say.

Johanna and I turned around to see Katrina, laughing her butt off.

"Hey, Katrina."

Johanna looked scared as heck. She went completely white.

Katrina sat with us. She was wearing her mickey tank top and denim micro shorts, that made her butt and bosoms pop.

Katrina had struck up a conversation with Martin, and they were laughing and everything.

Johanna, Charlie and I sat in awkward silence, watching the movie.

"Charlie, come with me to buy popcorn?"

We walked to the concession stand.  
"Your friend, the one with the short red hair, she alright."

I nodded.

We walked into the line. "Hey, you have a sister named Sophie...she works at the gas station, right?"

I nodded again.

"She's a real cutie pie. She's our age, right? Sixteen? Why don't I see her at school?"

I sighed. I didn't like talking about it. "She...she dropped out."

"I'm so sorry..."

We paid for our snacks. "Whatever happened to your friend, Johanna? She has a scar on her face."

I clenched my fists. "It was the socs."

"What?"

"One day, Johanna was just out to buy a cream cone at the Dairy Queen. Then, she was walking, and there was a Corvair pulling up. A few socs came out and jumped her. All boys." This was the part that always made me shudder. "They had beaten her bad, and all took turns raping her, apparantly. She has that scar because of the rings the boy was wearing when he beat her." I thought of Bob, that socy boy. I scowled.

Charlie was speechless. "W-well...you know, we're not all like that..." I was pretty sure he knew who I was talking about.

"I know. You and your friend Martin seem nice."

Charlie nodded. "It seems we're all fine, but things are rough all over, y'know?" He shrugged as we walked back.

Things are rough all over...things are rough all over...how much more was it for us?


End file.
